


Toujours collé

by Crazy4Wood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magical Bond, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slow Burn, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Wood/pseuds/Crazy4Wood
Summary: After the war, Hermione finds out news that turns her world upside down. Discovering you're a Pure-Blood can be hard to swallow if you're Hermione Granger. How will she recover from this?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovelies! I'm back finally! The muse took a vacation without my permission but returned this week. I am writing out plot notes for each chapter, so I should be able to update steadily. As always I love to hear your thoughts and opinions!
> 
> Thanks to the amazeballs MrBenzedrine and LaBelladonex for being my Betas and thedarklordherself for being my Alpha! Without these three, I would have backed out on this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Three cups of tea sat on the table, cold and half full. Hermione had apparated to Grimmauld place two hours ago, angry and needing her best mates. Harry rested his hand on her knee as she leaned on his shoulder, while Ron's arm was wrapped around her.

"They just tried to hide the box back under the bed. How did they not think I would notice?" Hermione sighed. After bringing her parents back from Australia and helping get their memory back, she felt guilty. Finding out they hid such a big secret from her cut deep. "I mean, I am a _Pure-Blood_ and have a _twin._ "

"Did you talk to them after you confronted them?" Ron asked as he pushed a loose curl off her shoulder. "It's just, what is the big deal?"

Harry shot Ron a look before watching Hermione stiffen up. "What he meant was, if it was important, you should have stayed when they asked you to." He picked up the paper on the table and looked it over. "So this is your true birth certificate?"

_**Proof of live birth** _

_**Mother** _

_**Mother's name:**_ _**Camilla Jean Zabini**_

 _ **DOB:**_ _**24 May 1962**_

 _ **Place of Birth:**_ _**St. Mungo's**_

 _ **Blood Status:**_ _**Pure**_

_**Father** _

_**Father's Name:**_ _**Liam Patrick Zabini**_

 _ **DOB:**_ _**28 November 1961**_

 _ **Place of Birth:**_ _**St. Mungo's**_

 _ **Blood Status:**_ _**Pure**_

_**Twin One** _

_**Child's Name:**_ _**Hermione Jean Zabini**_

 _ **DOB:**_ _**19 September 1979**_

 _ **Place of Birth:**_ _**St. Mungo's**_

 _ **Blood Status:**_ _**Pure**_

_**Twin Two** _

_**Child's Name:**_ _**Blaise Patrick Zabini**_

 _ **DOB:**_ _**19 September 1979**_

 _ **Place of Birth:**_ _**St. Mungo's**_

 _ **Blood Status:**_ _**Pure**_

Hermione narrowed her eyes before biting her lip. "I wasn't very pleasant about it. I threw the box back at them and showed them the scar on my neck from Bellatrix. Mum cried, but dad looked off in another direction. Yes, it is my correct one; she gave me that copy to keep." The fight had started when Hermione walked into her parent's room and saw them looking through a box of pictures. She noticed they wore Slytherin robes - her first hint that something was wrong - and made them tell her the truth. She didn't expect to hear what they told her about her life before she was eight.

"I still can't believe you're related to all Slytherins. That would explain a lot about the trouble we got away with in school," Harry joked as Hermione snorted into his shoulder. "What did they tell you after you caught them? You didn't give us much detail when you first got here."

"Well, they told me they went to Hogwarts and finished school the same year as Lucius Malfoy. The Dark Lord was building his army and tried to recruit Dad, but he wasn't interested. That was when things got bad; they were watched, stalked, and threatened. After Blaise and I were born, mum knew we would be safer if we stayed hidden." Hermione picked up her icy cup of tea and took a sip, making a disgusted face.

Ron moved his arm from around Hermione and looked at the fireplace. "They associated with the Malfoys! That is the worst crowd to hang out with, and here I thought they were okay."

Hermione glared at Ron before sighing and continuing her story. "After the Dark Lord fell, they thought it was safe and left Malfoy Manor. Apparently, I shared a room with Blaise and Malfoy for six months." She stopped as she tried to remember anything before she was eight, but it physically hurt. "Blaise and I were inseparable from the womb, apparently, and even had nicknames. Life was normal until I was eight. Mum said that was when Lucius Malfoy heard rumours that the Death Eaters were looking for a way to bring him back. They didn't want to follow him, and soon the threats started again, and my parents knew we had to hide again. My aunt offered to take us in, but I refused to leave my parents. Blaise wanted to stay with her in the wizarding world. We were torn apart, and I was so upset about it. That's when they made the decision to lock away that part of my memory, so I didn't remember it."

"So Zabini didn't want to stay with you three? If I had a sibling, I wouldn't leave them." Harry shook his head and grabbed a biscuit off the table. "So what happened after he left?"

"Well, they bought the house we live in now under the name Granger. I only remember after that, and they were such good actors. I am _disgusted_ at how they lied. Apparently, Blaise still talks to them on a daily basis and has since the day he left us." Grabbing a biscuit and crushing it in her fist, she allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. "He let those Slytherins pick on me, and Malfoy insulted me all the time. How could you do that to your twin?"

Ron pulled Hermione into a hug and sighed. It was obvious he wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better. "It kept you safe, and I don't see what the big deal is. Do you think maybe you're overreacting a bit?"

Harry shook his head before seeing an owl swoop in through the open window with a letter. He picked the letter up and grimaced. "Looks like your parents are writing you."

"No Ron, I don't think I am overreacting. They lied to me my whole life, and now I am just supposed to trust them?" She pulled out of the hug and glared at him. "My parents knew how people picked on me for being Muggleborn and never told me a thing." Hermione took the letter from Harry and opened it, tears filling in her eyes. "They want me to come home - Blaise is there too."

"You should go, Hermione. Find out if they can remove the block. Your parents love you; we _will_ be here if you need to escape tonight." Harry smiled at her as he squeezed her hand.

She wiped her eyes before frowning. "How can I trust them anymore? If they loved me, they would have said something when I was being bullied. I should have been told about Blaise at least."

"'Mione, If you trust my opinion, you will go try to fix this. My parents are dead; I will never get to see them. You were lucky enough to be able to fix the obliviate you did to yours. Don't let your fears keep you from talking to them." Harry fixed his glasses as they slid down his nose before charming his tea to warm up.

Silence filled the room as Hermione thought about what Harry had said. She was thankful she still had her parents but upset they lied to her.

Looking over at Ron, Hermione sighed. They had decided to give a relationship a try after the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets. Truth be told, Hermione regretted it the last two months. All he wanted to do was snog and never took her seriously. "You're right Harry, and I should go talk to them. Ron, we might have to cancel for tonight. I'm not sure how long this will take."

Ron glared at Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you should stay here; we were supposed to go on a date. I am your boyfriend, after all. I think I should have a say."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and picked her shoes up along with her birth certificate. "You think snogging is more important than me resolving things with my family?"

"Well, you're overreacting a bit. You'll forgive them after you talk it out." Ron cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I am _not_ overreacting! I find out my life is a lie, and _you_ want to drop the L word on me. It's not like I had enough to worry about." She stood up abruptly and looked at Harry. "Thanks for the tea - I will come by tomorrow."

After Hermione Apparated back to her house, Harry glared at Ron. "I told you not to rush her; you've only been dating for a few months. She's going through a life-changing problem, and you act like she shouldn't care."

Ron shrugged before looking away. "I know I said the wrong thing, but I haven't seen Hermione is three days, and I missed her. I just wanted to spend time with her tonight."

"Well, now she probably won't come back over. I warned you about this when she went to the loo earlier." Harry picked up the cups and walked to the kitchen, annoyed at Ron's impulsive behaviour.

* * *

Hermione walked into the kitchen of her home and frowned. Blaise was sitting at the table with her parents. There was a sharp pain in her chest as she thought of being lied to. "Mum, Dad, I'm going to bed. We can talk in the morning about undoing my memory block." As she went to turn around, a sob caught her ear.

"Please sweetie, don't hide from us. We did it to keep you from being killed and the heartache of losing your brother." Camilla pleaded as she watched tears fill in her daughter's eyes. "Come sit down, please."

"You lied to me. You lied my whole life. My own 'brother' didn't even keep his housemates from bullying me." Hermione finally acknowledged Blaise as being in the room and narrowed her eyes. "Give me one reason to trust you."

Liam looked at his daughter, who was disappointed. "We tried to keep both you and your brother together. The Dark Lord was after _us_ , not you two. You refused to leave our side, so we had to place a block on your memory."

Hermione leaned against the wall as Blaise stood up and walked over to her. "Grang...Hermione, please don't hold it against them." He watched as Hermione looked him over, noting the difference between their features.

"If we're twins, why don't we look more alike?" Hermione reached for his face and ran her fingers over his features. "I guess we do look similar: same nose, same chin. Does this mean...?" She froze and looked between her parents and Blaise. Images of the war flashed through her mind as she slid to the ground. Her hands were shaking, and heart racing. She tried to erase the flashback blaring the image of Blaise convulsing on the ground as Daphne cried, trying to get him to stop.

She blinked her eyes, and her heart was beating so loudly, it was drowning out Blaise's words. Hermione looked up and reached for her throat, and it felt like it was closing up. Her chest started to tighten, and panic spread, weighing her feet down. She couldn't move, and Blaise's touch was making it worse.

"Hermione?!" Blaise repeated one more time, and she finally let out the breath stuck in her chest.

"I can't do this," she finally managed to get out. Blaise frowned and watched her leave abruptly, looking to his parents for an explanation as to what just happened.

Camilla stood up but was unsure if she should follow Hermione. "Come sit, Blaise." When he returned to the table, she took a deep breath. "It started when Hermione saw us for the first time after the war ended. She gets panic attacks when those memories of the war are triggered."

Blaise looked at his parents, worried. He knew what he must have triggered and frowned. "Draco does too, but he lashes out in anger. I should go check on her; it is my fault she had an episode after all."

"First, we need to talk about what we are doing about you, son," Liam spoke up as he eyed Blaise. "What do you plan on doing after you're finished with school? Did you still want to move back here?"

"Yes, I missed you both. At least I was able to stay in touch all these years." They heard a door slam upstairs and sighed. "I already talked to Aunt Cara and told her I was moving in this week. Tomorrow I will move my stuff over; I need to get to know my sister again." Blaise stood up and walked towards the stairs.

Liam stood up and walked over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please be careful with her; she has been distant since we came back. Finding the box under our bed threw her further away from the family. She ran to Harry and Ron as soon as she found out and left the house."

Blaise looked up the stairs and sighed. "I will, Dad. come check on me in an hour to make sure I'm still alive." He smirked and walked up the stairs towards Hermione's room.

In the kitchen, Camilla and Liam glanced at each other, concerned. Hermione was still upset with them, and now Blaise was back in the picture. As much as they loved having their twins back together, Blaise and Hermione would have to get to know each other again.

"We failed as parents, Liam, and now our babies don't even know each other." She cried into his shoulder as he pulled Camilla into a tight hug.

* * *

Upstairs in the hallway, Blaise knocked on Hermione's door and held his breath. He needed Hermione to trust him, to let him back in her life. If he hadn't fucked up by allowing Draco to pick on her and just told him the truth...

Hermione heard the knock on the door but couldn't decide if she wanted to talk to anyone. This had been too much for her today - if only she had Harry here to talk to now. "What do you want?" She wrapped her hands around her chest.

"I wanted to talk to you, to see if you are okay," Blaise said softly, his forehead leaning on the door. "I want to be your brother again."

With a flick of her wand, Hermione's door opened, and she looked down at her feet. "If I tell you to leave, then leave."

Blaise walked cautiously into the room and sat at the foot of her bed. "Do you want to talk about what happened downstairs?"

"No, it was nothing to worry about. Why are you here? I thought you left the family a long time ago." Hermione wouldn't look up at him but kept her gaze hard.

"I came back as soon as Mum and Dad owled me. Did you tell them what happened during the war?" He looked over at her, unsure, before twirling his wand.

Hermione tilted her head up and glared at the wall. "You let everyone call me names, knowing I was your sister. How could I forgive you for that?" Rubbing her eyes with her palms, she felt her anger turning into guilt. "No, they don't need to know how bad it was. How everyone died, and you were cursed…"

He stayed silent as he remembered the pain he felt that night. Daphne still wouldn't let him go one night without checking on him. "I may have been cursed, but I am still alive - so is Potter and Weasley. I almost died, almost died without being able to be honest with you." Feeling self-conscious, Blaise tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "I want to make it up to you, to make up for being a git."

"It's late, and I'm tired, I will talk to you about it tomorrow. How long are you staying here?" Hermione looked over at Blaise, seeing the guilt and hurt in his eyes.

"I'm moving back in tomorrow. I missed my family and for the past two years have wanted to come home." Blaise smiled at her before standing up. "I may not be Harry or Ron, but I would like to be up there one day. See you tomorrow, Hermione."

She watched as he left the room and shut the door. Of course, he would be moving back in and making her life difficult. A part of Hermione knew she should get to know him better before school started.

"Tomorrow…" Hermione laid back on her bed and curled up. She needed her friends but was still pissed at Ron. Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. Sleep came to her as the images of the war ran through her head, causing her to fall into another nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back my Lovelies! Lola returned, and I have already written up to chapter 7 of this story so far. I can therefore hopefully post the same day each week, as long as the beta and alpha get back to me in time! I will be changing some of the plot from the original story; I hope you all enjoy the changes.
> 
> I couldn't have done this without my amazing support team of Alphas and Betas that gave me the motivation to write again. Along with the word sprint girls, you ladies have given me the push I need to keep going and not stop. Just to name a few of the fantastic people that have helped me to work on this story again; thedarklordherself, CJRed, MrBenzedrine, Pandora_Jane, and Naomi (because I suck at remembering pennames!). Without the help of you all, I would still be on a writers' block.
> 
> As usual, I only own my imagination.
> 
> Enjoy!

Standing on the stairs, Blaise saw Hermione sitting alone at the kitchen table, her head in her hands and the lights off. He slowly made his way into the room and sat across from her. "Morning, Hermione."

Keeping her head down, Hermione sighed. "I'm not ready to talk to you. Please give me some time." Her eyes flickered with resentment as she looked up at him.

"If that's what you need." Blaise reached over the table and grabbed her hand. "Don't push me away, Hermione. I want my twin sister back."

"Give me time to remember everything, that is all I ask. When the block is removed, things will be complete...hopefully." Hermione moved her hand and grabbed the letter she had written for Harry. "I will see you tomorrow, Blaise."

Blaise sighed, defeated, before standing up. "I am going to get the rest of my things." He looked at her curled fist on the letter and felt his anger building up. Walking to the living room, he apparated to his Aunt's house.

Hermione heard him leave, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I want you back too, Blaise." She left the kitchen and sent the letter to Harry with her owl.

* * *

Arriving at his Aunt Cara's house, he slammed the door open and huffed in anger. "Still stubborn as a hippogriff, She makes me want to scream."

"Is that you, Blaise?" Cara called from the sitting room. She was accustomed to her nephew's anger when he couldn't get his way.

"Yes, Auntie Cara." Blaise sighed before walking to his aunt. He needed to talk to her about leaving.

Waving him to sit down, Cara smiled at him and sipped her drink. "How did it go at your parents? Did Hermione recover alright?" She didn't really want him to leave; he had become like a son to her, not a nephew.

Plopping into the chair, Blaise sighed dramatically. "It went well. Mum and Dad spoiled me like normal, but Hermione was less thrilled about everything." He saw an extra drink at the table and picked it up, smelling it. "Is this alcohol?" He sipped it and laid back in the chair.

"Why would I give my nephew a drink that strong? No, it's not, but if you need one, you know where it is." She tipped her drink back again and swallowed silently. "Do you blame her? She was lied to for all those years, never knowing her parents wiped her memory. I hate my brother for that - I lost a niece that day."

"Save it. I know you never really cared for Hermione. You are just trying to make me feel better." Blaise narrowed his eyes, not happy about her lying to him. "You always talk nasty about my parents and my sister."

Cara glared at Blaise before placing her glass on the table. "They left you with me, not caring that I wanted to be left alone. I love you, Blaise, but back then I didn't want any kids. Sure, they sent me money, but that doesn't mean they weren't terrible parents."

"They said I could have come with them; you know this. Stop taking nasty about my parents. I lost my twin sister that day too. You seem always to forget that I took it horribly." Blaise stood up angrily and stomped towards the doorway. "I'm going to my room - _don't_ bother me."

"Blaise, you need to give her time. She forgot you and remember how you let your friends talk to her. I don't blame Hermione at all for wanting space. I warned you this might happen one day." Cara sighed as Blaise glared at her. She loved her nephew but couldn't feel sorry for him.

Blaise kicked the wall and swore under his breath. He knew what he had done wrong, but it was to protect her. Hermione would have been in danger, as well as his parents, if he would have stepped in. "I'm taking my stuff and going back with Mum now. I will be there if you need me."

Cara watched Blaise walk towards the stairs and began tearing up. "What do you mean? You can't go back with them. You live _here_."

"They are my parents. I can go if I want to." Blaise rolled his eyes and put his hand on the railing.

"Your mum doesn't love you. If she did, you would have been asked home long before now. Don't get me started on how your sister doesn't even know you anymore." Cara said nastily as she stood up and walked towards him.

Blaise looked at her shocked, did she really have to go there? "First Auntie Cara, they did ask me to come home multiple times before; said they would remove her memory block sooner. I told them no because she would be in danger and I couldn't live with that." His hand went to his wand slowly.

"If they loved you, they wouldn't have kept your sister from you. Besides, if she wasn't hiding who she was, you could have saved her. Hermione was always so full of herself. Don't leave to go live with them. What if she doesn't forgive you?" Cara was tired of them. She wanted to keep Blaise there.

"I'm moving back in with them, and you can't stop me, I've already told you this before I went over there. My sister has always meant the world to me. Don't talk nasty about her. She was safe not knowing anything." He started to walk up the stairs and stopped midway up. "I'm packing then leaving to Draco's house - and no, he doesn't know she's back. Can you keep quiet about that, at least?" Blaise stormed up the last of the stairs and back to his room quickly. He had already been slowly packing and only had a few things to put in his luggage.

He shrank all of his luggage down, making sure he had everything and put it in his backpack. Blaise was ready to finally have his family back, the way they should have been the whole time. He turned on the spot and apparated, arriving at the Malfoy Manor gates and sighed, annoyed; Not caring that his aunt was upset about him leaving or if he would see her again.

After being let in by a house elf, Blaise opened the doors to the manor before rolling his eyes. His aunt wasn't going to let him leave easily. "Draco?" he called up the stairs, placing his backpack on the floor and removing his coat.

"Upstairs, Blaise! Come on up." Draco called from the top of the stairs; his hair was tousled, and he looked tired.

Blaise walked up the stairs, lost in thoughts about Hermione. "I have some news for you...it's about my sister."

Draco froze as he spun around to face Blaise. "Your sister is in France, right? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Well...she is visiting mum and dad right now. She _is_ mad at me, though." Blaise sighed, annoyed, the corner of his mouth twitching. "I haven't seen her in a while, and it was a tough reunion."

"She's here? In England?" Draco ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down. "Does she still remember me?"

Opening the door to his room, Blaise sat on Draco's bed and smirked. "She sure is, though she has forgotten you. She has a boyfriend right now, _I think_."

Draco's face fell a bit before he sighed. "I knew she would forget me. My parents forced us apart. I still remember when I found out why you both moved away."

"I'm sorry, Drake, but she wouldn't leave our parents. I already told you about this. Just know she is happy." Blaise knew once Draco found out he had been lying all these years, he would be pissed.

Draco sat next to Blaise, appearing extremely upset. The Malfoys hated showing emotions but he couldn't hide them from the Zabini kids, even as a child. "Can I see her?"

Blaise's face fell a tad as he tried to think of an answer. She didn't remember Draco (well, the Draco she knew as a child) or like him very much. "I don't want to upset her. It has been a long time since you two saw each other. I have to protect my sister. You know that."

A few minutes passed before either of them spoke. Draco thought about what it would be like to never see his Mi again. He had received updates from Blaise on how she was doing, but he still missed her. The thought that she was having as hard of a time in school as Granger worried him.

Blaise knew Draco should know the truth, but telling the truth would show he had been lying for years. He was honest about most things except where she went to school and who she really was. Blaise knew Draco would be upset that his "Mi" Hermione was really Granger. "I'm sorry, Draco. My parents agree she is delicate and needs to be safe. You will see her again one day." He patted Draco on the back and laid back on the bed, his thoughts drifting to Daphne.

"I know, Blaise. I just miss her, you know?" Draco smiled as he pulled out a small photo from his side table. It was Hermione and him as little kids - the last photo that was taken before she vanished. "Is she still beautiful?"

"Well, we are twins, and if I am one of the best looking blokes at school, she is also gorgeous. Reminds me a bit of Granger, though, I am sure you will see her again soon." Blaise smirked as he twirled his wand.

Draco tutted as he looked at his nails. "Never compare a person as amazing as Mi to Granger. Sure, she can be attractive and has the same name, but she is muggleborn and an absolute know-it-all." He tried to look uninterested.

Blaise laughed as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I remember you were saying last year Granger was good to look at, and you wanted to date her before - while you were drinking, of course."

"I blame the alcohol personally. Admitting that hurt. It was like I was betraying your sister." He contemplated whether to admit how much he thought they looked alike. "How did your aunt take you leaving? You have been living there a long time." Draco changed the subject.

"She started crying and started to talk shit about my mum. I quickly put her in her place. My mum was trying to save me by putting me there. Then aunt Cara went on to say if my sister wasn't trying to hide who she really was-" Blaise's fist clenched when he realised he almost let slip who she was. "I'm ready to be back home. It feels nice."

Shaking his head and laughing, Draco started talking about who was returning to school in a month. They both know only a few Slytherin students were returning for their final year. Blaise was nervous how his friend would handle seeing Hermione as herself for the first time in many years.

* * *

Harry arrived at Hermione's house. She only trusted him to be there, and it made him feel special. "You ready, Mione?"

"Not really. Slightly nervous what I will remember." Hermione looked anxious but had a smile on her face and journal in her hand. "I am going to write down the memories as I remember them. That way I don't forget anything."

They both headed to the living room and sat on the couch, her parents following in soon after. "Hello, Harry. Thank you for being there for our Hermione." Camilla smiled at them and sat next to her daughter. "We were all worried how she would take the news. It's good that she has such a good friend to be there for her."

"Not a problem, Missus...Zabini." Harry looked uncomfortable as he acknowledged who they really were. The thought that she was related to Blaise Zabini still bothered him. "I will always be here to support Hermione. She's like a sister to me."

"Well since everyone is here," Liam said as he picked his wand up and a smile graced his features, "it feels good to be able not to hide anymore. I'm sorry, sweetie, this may give you a proper headache." Aiming the wand at Hermione's head, he muttered a spell.

Intense pressure filled her head as memories started to flood in. She was a little girl, maybe three, and there were two boys with her. Hermione figured the one was Blaise, but who was that other little boy? His features were shadowed, almost like she wanted it to remain a mystery. "It feels like I have someone pushing on my head."

Her mother looked worried and reached out, grabbing Hermione's hand. "I am right here. It will be over soon." Memory after memory kept filling her mind; some were good while others frightened her. One thing seemed constant about them: a little boy appeared in almost every one. Hermione couldn't make out his face/ It was blurred, but he sounded familiar. She screamed in pain as the last bit of her memories came back, the old Hermione returning.

"Mum, I'm sorry." She cried as the last memory returned, the one where her mother told her everything.

_Hermione cried as she watched her friend wave her away, her best friend gone forever. "Mummy we have to go back, I don't want to leave him." She tried to get away from her mother but was held back._

" _Sweetie, we have to go. It's not safe anymore. We already went over this with both Blaise and you." Her mother held back tears as she watched her daughter's heartbreak. "The Dark Lord is after your father and I, and we have to leave to go into hiding."_

_Blaise crossed his arms defiantly; he didn't like any of this. "I don't want to leave. I will miss my friends and Auntie Cara." His twin was more afraid than he was, so he grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Hermione and I should stay here. We can stay with Auntie Cara." He wanted to stay, but he wanted her to stay too._

" _No Blay, they will miss us. We have to stay in hiding with them, as muggles." Hermione begged her brother, they were only ten years old. "We can still go to Hogwarts as Muggle-borns."_

" _I will not do that, Herms, We can stay here and still write Mum and Dad. I don't want to lose all three of you. I'm not going." He stomped his foot and sighed. Blaise was confused about what to do._

_A throat cleared as they looked at their father, both looking down towards their feet. "We are not forcing either of you to come with us; you can both stay with your aunt." He tried to stay positive, but it was hard. Their kids were taking it harder then they had thought. "It would be safer if you stayed here, away from us. The Dark Lord is after us, not you two."_

" _I can't leave you, Daddy, please don't make me. Auntie Cara likes Blaise better than me! Can I go with you?" Hermione hugged her father tight, not seeing the devastated look on Blaise's face. "I can still write Blay and my friends, right?"_

_Blaise glared at her. How could she choose to leave him like that? They were always together, had the same friends, and even shared the same wing in the manor. Why would Hermione leave him alone? "You want to leave me by myself and then act like you still care."_

Hermione grabbed her journal quickly, scribbling down the details of the memories as they came. She was overwhelmed and soon put the quill down, tears staining her cheeks. "Why would you do that? You let him leave us! We could have been a family still."

Camilla sat next to her and sighed, worry in her features. "He didn't want to come. We tried to convince him multiple times. Three months after we left, we put the block on your memory. You were so upset about losing Blaise and your best friend, we couldn't stand to see you cry every night."

Harry watched them and slowly stood up. "I'm getting a drink. I'll be in the kitchen, Mione." He waited for her to nod that it was okay before leaving the room.

"I can only remember Blaise. My other friends I can't recognise. Who were my other friends?" Hermione watched as Harry walked away, nervous to speak to her parents about this without him. "They seem familiar, but I can't place them."

"You played with Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, and her sister Astoria. I can't remember the name of your best friend. We could tell you both loved each as much as someone your age could." Her father looked ashamed; he knew this was going to have to be talked about one day. "We have decided to come out of hiding. The house has already been put back in our real names."

Hermione stared at her father in shock. Did he just say what she thought he did? "What do you mean? Aren't we Grangers now?"

Her mother chuckled lovingly. "No sweetie, we only used that cover for muggles. We have always been Zabinis, and you were registered to Hogwarts under that name as well. Dumbledore thought it was best to not fully change our names unless he took over, but Harry defeated the threat, and we are safe."

Harry chose to walk back into the room as Hermione started to cry again. He hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong, Mione?"

She didn't answer, just cried into his shoulder for a good ten minutes until finally sitting up. "It's too much to take in at once. I need to go to my room." Hermione looked at her parents and smiled weakly. "I'm not mad at either of you, or Blaise for that matter. I just need to rest my mind for a bit. Come with me Harry, please."

"Of course, but I can only stay a little bit longer. Ron needed me to help him with something, but you're more important right now." Harry helped her stand up and looked to her parents. "You did the right thing, I'll make sure she gets to bed okay. Then I'll head out. Thank you for the drink."

They made their way upstairs before entering her room and stopping. "Are you going to be okay? I'm worried about you." Harry fixed his glasses as he shut the door and sat on the end of the bed. Hermione was like his sister; her happiness mattered to him.

Hermione shook her head slightly, making Harry laugh as her curls fell in her face. "I need to sleep on things. This is too much to deal with at once. I want to be mad, angry, pissed at all three of them; but I can't. I don't like missing Blaise, or my "old" friends, or my Auntie Cara. I always thought she was just an aunt that was distant and never visited."

"You already knew you had an aunt? Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" Harry was surprised he never bothered to ask if she had any family besides her mum and dad.

"Yes, I knew her. She would write to me every year to see how I was. I only met her a few times. I thought she was just one of those relatives you only see around the holidays in person." She shrugged as a smile crossed her face, a memory floating to the front of her mind. "She never liked me because Blay and I would prank her. Then I would use my best friend as an alibi for not being involved. She knew it was both of us and not just Blaise."

Harry patted on the bed next to him, a smirk on his face. "And here we thought you were just a no fun bookworm when we first met you. Maybe having Blaise and your memories back in your mind are a good thing. It would explain why you joined us in the many adventures that could get us in trouble."

Sitting on the bed, she laughed and wrung her hands. "I feel so confused, Harry. I want to embrace these memories, but I am afraid to. I am Hermione Granger - how can I be Hermione Zabini?"

"Just be yourself. You're the same person. You have a twin - you have just been disconnected for eight years. Get to know each other again and don't hide away. I will always be here if you need me. _You_ are _my_ sister." Harry squeezed her knee and smiled.

"I always had a brother, Harry. _You_ are my brother. Blaise is an added bonus now, I guess. In all my old memories, we never fought but a handful of times. He always had my back and didn't want to leave me." Hermione sighed deeply before laying back and kicking her shoes off. This was too much to take in. How was she planning to fix her fractured relationship with Blaise? "You are right. What would I do without you?"

Grinning, Harry laid back next to her and poked her side. "You saved me my whole life, so it's time I helped you for once."

Tears filled her eyes, and she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. Hermione hated to show any weakness, but his friendship always meant the world to her. "Harry Potter, you are the bestest friend I could ever ask for. Now get out of here and deal with Ron…Don't tell him a thing about today, I am still angry with him."

"He'll come around. Don't worry about him. Let me know how you are feeling tomorrow." Harry sat up before getting off of the bed and smiling at her. "See you soon, Hermione. I'm only an owl away." He left her room and shut the door behind him.

Hermione stared at her door and sighed, what was she going to do? The urge to talk to Blaise bothered her. Why were they so close when they were younger? Closing her eyes, Hermione allowed herself to drift off to sleep, a look of confusion on her face and a pain in her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my new addition to my team, HeartOfAspen! Also the rest of my team thedarklordherself, CJRed, MrBenzidrine, and Noami. Some are cheerleaders and some alphas and betas; you all mean the world to me and your opinion matters! Love you!
> 
> I only own my imagination (sad I know...)

Blaise sat in the living room with both of his parents, a cup of tea in his hand. "She hates me, Mum. I was a complete git to her over the years. How do I come back from that?"

"Oh, Blaise, she doesn't hate you." Camilla handed him a biscuit as she placed the plate on the table. "We took her memory blocker off and think she may have remembered Draco, but not by name. Hermione asked who he was, and I told her we didn't remember."

"Where is she now? I brought something that might make her feel better. Remember those matching stuffed owls we got as babies? I kept mine." Blaise laughed to himself as he remembered the time Hermione had lost hers when they were both five.

Liam laughed as he pulled a faded stuffed green owl with an ear missing from the side table drawer. "She left it here a week ago and couldn't find it. I haven't told her yet that I hid it." Tossing the owl to Blaise, he smirked. "Your sister forgets where she leaves it all the time. Ask her where her dragon is and she will deny that it still is in her bed."

From upstairs, they heard a door shut and stopped talking for a moment. Hiding the owl behind his back, Blaise looked toward the stairs.

Hermione slowly walked down the hallway and paused; the door down the hall was open and the light was on. Had Blaise already moved in? She walked toward the door and peeked in. There were clothes piled up on the bed, waiting to be put away.

"Great," Hermione mumbled.

"Maybe she went back to her room," Liam speculated. "Hermione is okay with you being here. We talked to her after Harry left. She's going to try." Liam watched the stairs for another minute before turning back toward them. "How did your aunt take you coming back here?"

Blaise rolled his eyes and groaned. "She acted like she was more important than the both of you. You know how she's always been nasty toward Mum and Hermione. But I need to reconnect with my twin, and she won't stop me."

Sucking at her teeth, Camilla looked disgusted. "She was always nasty toward me. From the day your father started dating me, to the day we got married. If she weren't his sister I would have cast a cruciatus at her."

There was a creak on the stairs, and they all turned to see Hermione eyeing them from around the corner of the railing. A blush covered her neck as she realised they were watching her. "Can I come down?" Her ears tinted pink as Blaise looked straight in her direction.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaise asked, wanting to make sure he was not upsetting her. "Will that make you more comfortable?"

"No, you can stay." Hermione looked nervous but walked downstairs and over to the couch Blaise sat on. Smiling weakly, she sat down beside him. "You live here too, now."

Their mum had an amused look on her face as Blaise tossed Hermione's owl into her lap. "Blaise was just saying how he moved all of his things in from your aunt's house. Isn't that good news, Hermione? We can finally be a family after eight years."

Her smile faded as Hermione began to tear up. The owl lay face-up in her lap, his one ear being rolled in her fingers. How could her mother act like it was that easy to accept what they had done? Hermione had been the only one in the dark these last seven or eight years. It was hard to accept her memories and the truth of what her 'family' had done to her.

"Was it something I said?"

Hermione shook her head with a sigh, a morose smile on her face. "No, I'm just thinking." A memory of a young Hermione, Blaise, and a boy that reminded her of Malfoy popped into her mind. She had dreamt this memory before - it was the one where they all played together in the yard. "I keep remembering this boy, but I can't remember who he is. He reminds me of someone, but there is no way you let us hang out with that crowd."

Liam coughed and picked up his teacup. "Does anyone need a refill? I will be back."

As he headed toward the kitchen, worry was etched onto his face. He and Camilla were sure about one thing: they would never reveal that Hermione had once been a girlfriend to Draco, or that they were friends with the Malfoys. Now, however, he was questioning this decision. What if Hermione held it against him? No, he decided, she needed to find out the truth on her own.

From the other room, Camilla was looking toward the doorway, sweat starting to form on her forehead. "I don't remember his name, sweetie. You two 'dated' until we left. For years, he was your childhood crush. I'm sure you will remember his name one day."

"So, sister of mine, what else do you remember?" Blaise changed the subject, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch. From the corner of his eye, he watched as his mother slowly calmed and looked relieved. "Since I am older, I can fill you in on anything you can't remember or things that seem off."

"Oh, I remember everything but 'his' name, and _I_ am the older twin, _by five minutes_." Hermione looked smug as she started to laugh, the memory of their fight over who had been born first, fresh in her mind.

_Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "I'm older. Auntie Cara told me so." He smirked when Hermione looked distraught._

" _But Mum told me I was born first. Auntie Cara doesn't like me anyway!" Hermione stuck her tongue out and looked toward her friend, a grin forming. "So what do you think?"_

" _Well, I think you're right. He's all mouth and no trousers." The boy smirked when Hermione kissed his cheek; she knew he would always agree with her._

_Rolling his eyes, Blaise threw a twig at the two of them. "You're only saying that because you're dating my sister. I think we should get mum's opinion on this - she would know."_

_Hermione blushed slightly as he laughed. "I am always right, Blay. Go see for yourself. I'll be out here gloating."_

_She smirked as Blaise ran toward the house. Being five minutes older definitely made her smarter, she decided._

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that," Blaise groaned as laughter filled the room. "You two made fun of me for weeks! That was when we were nine and Aunt Cara told me I was older!"

Liam returned to the room, bringing everyone a new cuppa and chuckled. "The look on your face when your mother told you Hermione was actually older, was picture-worthy." He made a face like a child that had lost his pet, imitating Blaise. " _She can't be older, Dra_ -" Looking toward his wife, Liam continued with the same expression. " _They won't leave me alone about it, say she was wrong, please?"_

Laughing loudly, Hermione covered her mouth. "You begged them not to agree with me? That must be why you looked so dejected when you came back outside. We laughed at you for weeks." Her eyes turned sad for a moment as she thought hard - his name had to be somewhere in her memories. "Who is he? Blay, please tell me."

"Herms, you have to remember some things on your own. That was one reason they had to put the block in. That could be why his name is hard to remember. I don't want to trigger the bad memories." Blaise grabbed her hand and squeezed softly. "You have been through enough already and I don't want to make it worse."

"Stop being nice to me, Blay. I want to stay a little mad at you, but it's getting hard. It won't trigger anything bad. I have to know." Hermione looked thoughtful before smirking. "I do remember you once pretended to be sick so that I would spend time with you instead of him."

Smiled contentedly at each other, their parents quietly left the room to allow the siblings to talk. Their twins were back together and bonding. Hopefully, it continued to go smoothly.

"Look at them, Liam! They are laughing. Do you think it was a good idea to tell her the truth?" Camilla asked, worried that it was too good to be true.

"Stop your worrying, love. I am sure it will work out fine. Look at them." Liam pointed to the couch, where Blaise and Hermione were sitting close and whispering to each other. They had identical grins on their faces as they discussed the memories she remembered. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Tears filled the corners of Camilla's eyes as she smiled. "Maybe things will be good again and, finally, we can all be a family."

Grasping Liam's hand, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next few days were spent bonding with her brother and listening to the stories of his life over the last seven years. Some she recognised, and others made her giggle.

"So you and Daphne were caught by Filch! I bet mum wasn't happy to get that owl from school." Hermione laughed so hard, tears were flowing from her eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise looked smug. "We intercepted the owls before they could go out, mum has no idea we shagged in that alcove."

They heard a pop and saw Harry and Ron in the doorway. Ron walked to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Mione, are you ready for our date tonight?" He kissed her urgently but quickly.

"Can you save that for the bedroom? No one wants to see Weasley slobbering on your face." Blaise half-smirked before leaning back on the double recliner in the corner.

Hermione narrowed her eyes playfully before taking Ron's hand and walking toward the stairs. "It would be nice if you would shut it, Blay."

Blaise grinned as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and pulled Ron upstairs. "Make sure you cast a silencio when you get up there. I don't want to hear you two shagging."

Clearing his throat, Harry sat on the other end of the couch. "Zabini...we need to talk about some things, particularly Hermione. She is very important to us and with so much change lately, I want to make sure we are on the same page."

"Look, Potter, I love my sister. I don't see any problems with how she is taking it, twin vibes and all that mess." Blaise looked nonchalant as he spun his wand on his knee.

"Are you going to protect her from all of your Slytherin friends this year? Particularly Malfoy?" He thought about the small scar on Hermione's neck. If Blaise didn't protect her, he would go to Hogwarts and personally take action.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Ron coming to get a drink. Continuing their conversation, Blaise rolled his neck.

Ron stopped by the doorway to the kitchen and looked at Blaise. "If Malfoy hurts one hair on her head, I will make him pay."

Rolling his eyes, Blaise ignored the interruption and waved Ron away. He could tolerate Potter, but Weasley annoyed him. Ron glared at him as he went back upstairs to Hermione's room.

"Look, Potter… Harry. I will always look out for my sister, I just wish I had done a better job the last seven years." He looked disappointed in himself before shaking it off, guilt flickering heavily in his eyes.

* * *

Days had gone by before Draco owled Blaise - he had questions. He needed to see her. His heart was aching from knowing she was so close and didn't remember him.

"What the bloody fuck!" Draco swore as he kicked his bed. His Mi was _right there_ , if only he knew where Blaise was living now.

A tap on the window caught Draco's attention. An owl was waiting to come in, and in his talons was a letter. Rushing to the window, Draco took the message from the owl and gave him a treat.

"About time Zabini," he grumbled.

_Draco,_

_I talked to Herms, and she remembers you, but not your name. I don't want to cause any emotional damage by bringing you up any more to her. That was part of a past my whole family is ashamed of, thanks to your father. You already know my take on that. You're my best mate, but my sister will always come first._

_I want to start with a disclaimer before I answer your questions. I will not say your name to her, even though she practically begged me to. For some reason, she is remembering the past a lot lately._

_Yes, she is staying here from now on. We are all moved in as a family again. I'm truly excited to have my twin back permanently. No, I will not give you my new address so you can try to talk to her. Before you ask, I forbid you to be the first one to bring it up._

_Next, she is also going to be attending Hogwarts this coming year with us. She was already sorted, and you won't be happy with the results._

_I will be coming by the manor in a week, per usual. You and I have always hung out before the school year ever since I can remember. That won't change. She isn't coming, though, before you ask. She will be with her friends from France that are going to visit._

_I will see you in a week. Try to give up pining over my sister. She is off-limits to you, and her boyfriend is still around._

_Blaise_

Balling up the paper, Draco threw it across the room and groaned. Of course, she was taken. Someone as amazing as his Mi was bound to find a Frenchman to take his place. Sighing dramatically, he left his room and slammed his door shut, heading downstairs. The thought of not talking to her was enough to break any man.

"Draco, dear, I heard that Blaise has reunited with his family," Narcissa said conversationally as he entered the sitting room.

"I don't want to discuss this, mother." Draco sat in a chair by the fireplace and glared at the flames.

Narcissa smiled knowingly, sipping her warm tea. "The word is that the Zabinis hid their identity while in France. Not that you would have known they were there the whole time. Blaise most likely told you, of course."

Rolling his eyes, Draco looked toward his mother. "What are you up to? Awful nosey for someone who helped push them out of the country. I lost the only witch I ever loved that day."

"Oh, is that so, darling? I remember you talking a lot about a 'Hermione Granger'. That, or you just like all witches named 'Hermione'." She put her teacup back onto the saucer and smiled sweetly.

"I never talked about _Granger_ like that. Mi has always been the only one." His ears turned pink as he thought of the similarities between the two of them. The truth was, he liked them both equally, and it scared him.

They didn't often talk about the Zabinis' departure; it had been hard for Narcissa to lose her friend, and Draco to lose his girlfriend. The topic was taboo in the Malfoy household, but it rarely left their thoughts. "It's okay if you've moved on. She can still be in your heart. I love you, Draco, but you need to stop being in denial."

"Enough, Mother. I've told you, I don't like Hermione Granger. If Father were still here, you wouldn't even be bringing this up." Draco huffed, watching as fire danced across the top of a log, the flames moving hypnotically as air swept into the fireplace.

"My dragon, I know you are dealing with a lot right now. I think you need to think about what is more important: a past love or a new adventure?" Narcissa elegantly stood and stepped toward Draco. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she added, "I would support whatever your heart chose."

Draco lay his hand on top of Narcissa's and frowned. He hated when his mother was right. "Thank you, Mother. I want to be alone, please."

Narcissa was astonished to say the least. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me. Chin up Draco, your heart will lead you in the end." She turned on her heel and left the room.

He heard his mother walk away before slouching in the chair, a look of displeasure on his face. What the hell was he supposed to do?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Zabini household, Hermione was showing Blaise some pictures she had taken over the years. It had been a week, and while things were still shaky, they were finally beginning to feel like siblings again.

"When I was about thirteen, I remember telling Mum that I wanted a brother. This would always make her cry, and I never understood why that would create such a reaction. I don't think I could stand losing you a second time." Hermione looked serious as she bit her lip, embarrassment on her face.

"You won't. I'm not leaving the family ever again. Pansy, Daphne, and Astoria will be excited you're back. You should invite them over, but first, ask Mum to fix your features." Blaise wrinkled his nose, a smirk on his face. "You still look like Granger."

Feeling her face, Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean 'change my features'? This is what I look like!" She thought back on her past memories - well, _new_ memories to her - and gasped. Her hair had looked different, and so had her eyes.

Feeling superior, Blaise grinned before picking up his wand. " _Accio birthday picture_." A picture came flying toward him before he handed it to Hermione. "See the difference? You have darker hair, and your eye colour is different. Unfortunately, you don't look as amazing as me. Even my best-" He cut himself off as soon as he realised he had almost let it slip that Draco was the person she had forgotten.

Camilla walked into the room and greeted her children. "It was a glamour charm, sweetie. Your father and I put one on you every time you visited back home."

"Can you please remove it? For the first time in seven years, I just want to be myself," Hermione requested nervously. "I promise I'm not mad at you. You both did your best to protect me, and I am thankful."

Her mother pulled her wand from her pocket, and with a flick, Hermione felt a tingling in her body, and especially along her scalp as her hair texture changed. The length extending a few inches as the curls turned to waves, her hands running through the now smooth locks. She was afraid to look at the difference, but Harry had told her it was best that she embrace her true self. He had stopped by yesterday and had a talk with Blaise in front of her. A change was happening, and she would not lose her family or friends just because she was a Zabini again.

"Who's hungry? I know someone's favourite never changed. What do you say, Blaise? Want to make us all some lunch?" Camilla smiled at her children, relishing the fact she finally had them both back together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a tad smaller than the rest but just as good!!
> 
> To my lovely and amazing support team, HeartofAspen, thedarklordherself, CJRed, and MrBenzidrine. Thanks for dealing with my writing gab and editing this to be amazing, HeartofAspen xxx
> 
> I only own my imagination...

“Mum wanted me to tell you she was going with me to Malfoy Manor. Mrs Malfoy wanted to see her, they used to be friends before everything happened.” Blaise grinned at Hermione as she sat with Ron on the small couch. “Do try not to shag where I sit at, please. Thanks, twin.” He turned on the spot and vanished before she could make a comeback.

 Hermione glared at the now-empty space. “He knows we haven’t done that yet.” Her eyes softened as Ron squeezed her hand. “I’m worried, I will be announcing that I’m actually Hermione Zabini soon.”

 Laughing, Ron pulled her into his lap. “Stop overreacting to everything, they will all love you just like they do now.” His fingers ran along her thigh, making her squirm in his lap. “If you ever start hanging out with Malfoy though, I may have to punish you. Slytherin family or not, you are not allowed to be around him.”

 “I don’t overreact to everything, Ronald,” she reprimanded. “I’ll be announced as Head Girl soon, and my name is already changed at Hogwarts. Getting used to this has been hard, I would think my boyfriend would understand.” Hermione tried to climb out of his lap, but he held her down. “Besides, Malfoy is Head Boy, I’ll _have_ to interact with him.”

 “Interacting and hanging out are two completely different things. Come to think of it, I’m surprised Malfoy hasn’t come around yet, since he’s your brother’s best friend..” He held tight onto Hermione as she wiggled in his lap. “Since we’re truly alone now, why don’t we go up to your room?”

 She finally escaped his lap when she jumped to her feet. “He hasn’t been around because Blaise has been keeping him away in order to help ease me into this whole life-change. It will be hard to adjust to being called Hermione Zabini, but I’m ready for the challenge.” Bending over and kissing Ron quickly on the cheek, she smirked. “I guess we _are_ alone, plus my bed is more comfortable.”

 They made sure the door was shut as they both rushed into the room, Ron having ran up the stairs after her. Lust filled his eyes as Hermione approached him and bit her hip, his gaze raking over her body. “Come here you beautiful witch, I’m a git for almost losing you.”

 “Ron!” Hermione squeaked as he pulled her against him. His lips crashed onto hers roughly as he kissed her, his hand sliding down to grope Hermione’s ass. She kissed him back just as needily, wrapping her arms around his neck and fisting his hair. A loud moan left her mouth as Ron ran his lips along her jaw and down the side of her neck. Hermione wanted him... but in the back of her mind, a ten-year-old boy was glaring at her. His face was so familiar, but she could not figure out why.

 “‘Mione, do you know how much I want you right now?” Ron thrust his pelvis forward, making them both groan as his hard cock rubbed against her core. He bit gently on her neck and smirked when she bucked her hips in need. “Please, Hermione, I can make you feel amazing.”

 Unable to keep her body from reacting, she rocked her hips as she claimed his lips. The intensity of the kiss was enough to burn their skin, and both flung away their shirts to cool down. Once their skin touched, Ron’s hands began fondling her breasts through her bra, pinching her nipple. Hermione moaned as he lowered his mouth to replace his fingers and nibble on her breast. The need to get closer to him was too much.

 Biting down on her lip, Ron ran his hands along her sides. “You know you want to do this. We’re all alone. You love me and I love you, so why not?” he said hoarsely, his hips thrusting needfully against her. “Let me make you scream.”

 “Because-” She clung to his body, still trying to get as close as possible. “I promised myself I would wait until it was right.” Rubbing her body against his, she kissed him urgently. “I do want to, but I’m not ready yet.”

 “Bloody hell, Hermione. You are not helping by rubbing your gorgeous, fit, edible body on mine.” Ron placed his palms on her arse and lifted up, Hermione’s legs wrapping instantly around his hips. Pushing her against the wall and thrusting upward, they both clung on as Ron rubbed his covered cock along the front of her knickers.

 “Fuck, Ron. We need to stop. I need to stop.” Hermione made a throaty noise as he unbuttoned her jeans and ran a finger along her wet lips. “No!” She pushed against his hand as he began rubbing her clit.

 He ignored her as he rubbed faster, and judging from the expression on his face, he was close to ruining his pants. “Mi, you never deny me this. I can feel how much you want me, it's not like we’re shagging.” He removed his hand and licked each finger slowly, desire filling his features even more.

 Hermione froze, her mind going into overdrive as a memory started playing in her head. She did not hear Ron worriedly saying her name, nor did she realise when he placed her on her bed. All she could see and hear was a memory of herself at nine years old...

 

_“Blay, come on, we’re waiting for you!” Hermione called from the back yard. It was hot out and Blaise was supposed to be getting them drinks._

  _Running out of the back door, her brother grinned as he brought four cups over, one for each of them. “I just got an owl, Draco’s on his way over. He said ‘I’m so excited to see my Mi again’ and I replied back, ‘Best mate or not, that is my sister you’re talking about’.”_

  _Pansy took her cup and winked at Hermione. Lately, her cousin had been in denial and would blush and turn shy whenever Draco came by. “I told you he liked you, too!”_

" _He told me a few weeks ago, but I wasn’t allowed to say anything. We shook on it, like we saw our parents do one time.” Daphne informed the others with a grin. As she took her cup from Blaise, a blush crept up her neck. “Thank you, Blaise.”_

  _Hermione shook her head and sighed. “He will never like me the way I like him.” She kicked a rock that was on the ground, stubbing her toe and whining. “I’m going in the house.”_

  _“Wait, Hermione, please stay. I told him you were out back with us, I will protect my sister.” Blaise said proudly, acutely aware Daphne was watching him. “Pans, will you keep an eye out for Drake? I want to talk to Hermione.”_

  _Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her by the arm and over to a tree._

  _“What do you want, Blaise? I want to go in the house before he gets here,” she complained as he narrowed his eyes. They both turned when the back door opened and Hermione groaned when Draco walked through it. “Now I can’t get away, thanks a lot, brother.”_

  _Draco noticed Hermione and Blaise by the tree and it seemed like he was about to walk over to them, but Pansy stopped him._

  _“Come on, Pans, I want to say hi to Mi.”_

  _“They’re talking, you can wait,” Pansy smirked as she looked at her nails. “Why do you want to see my cousin so bad? Do you like her?”_

  _“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mi is just my friend.” He looked longingly toward the tree and sighed. “I can’t like her, she’s my best mate’s sister.”_

  _Daphne put her arm around Draco’s shoulder, patting him on the back. “I think Blaise would be okay with it. Hermione has been encouraging me to tell her brother how I feel. Maybe if you tell Hermione how you feel, I will tell Blaise how I feel!”_

  _Pansy grinned at her friends. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to admit your feelings finally. We may not be able to date yet, but we can in a year!”_

  _What if she doesn’t like me back?” Draco looked between his friends and noticed Pansy smirking at him. “I know that look, Pans. What are you hiding?”_

  _“Can I tell you a secret? You can’t tell her I told you.” When Draco nodded, she laughed and made sure the twins were still by the tree. “Hermione likes you too, she’s afraid you won’t like her.”_

  _A smug look formed on Draco’s face. Maybe he would talk to her about it after all. “That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.” He heard the twins walking back and smoothed the non-existing wrinkles out of his shirt._

  _Hermione stopped Blaise before they re-joined the group. “Are you sure it’s okay that I like Draco? I know he’s your best friend.” She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Draco’s back. “He is perfect!” There was a dreamy look in her eyes, she was indeed smitten._

_"What did I say back there? I am obviously okay with it, we’re like brothers anyway.” Blaise laughed when Draco turned and began walking toward them, making Hermione freeze. “Just relax.”_

  _“My favourite twins! I thought you both were avoiding me, is everything okay?” Draco put his arm around both of their shoulders and smirked. “I have to tell you about the broom my father bought me. Come on.”_

  _The three of them made their way back to the girls. Hermione caught Blaise watching Daphne thoughtfully and she knew her brother was determined to win her over this year. Their mother told him Mr Greengrass had been asking about Blaise as a potential suitor for his daughter. That would perfect for him, as his crush on Daphne was growing more each day..._

 

“No!” Hermione screamed, terror on her face as the old feelings of her crush on Draco came back in full force. This was not happening, why did it have to be him? The one boy who had treated her terribly for the last seven years.

 “Hermione, are you okay?” Ron was sitting next to her, worry etched onto his features. He had fixed both of their outfits and called her father into the room, who had just come home. “Your dad is here, too. We were so worried about you.”

 Liam looked at his daughter, tears filling his eyes. “What happened, sweetie? Ron told me you two were talking and you blacked out and started screaming.”

 Hermione looked at her father and started to cry. “I had another memory come through. I think when Ron called me ‘Mi’, it triggered it. I _know,_ father. Don’t tell anyone I know, please?”

 Ron looked confused as Liam hugged Hermione tight and whispered something into her ear. “So I can’t use that nickname anymore? How can calling her a name trigger something so dramatic?”

 “Ronald, I think you should go home, I need to discuss something with my daughter in private. Please do not call her that name again, it is linked to something traumatic for her.” Liam said sternly. He stayed and watched closely as the two said their goodbyes and Ron left. His attention back on Hermione, he promised, “It’s okay, sweetheart, I won’t tell anyone. You can tell them when you’re comfortable talking about Draco.”

 “Thank you, dad, I can’t believe it was him. I should have noticed the details more as I remembered things.” Hermione berated herself. As she cried in her father’s arms, she asked herself again why it had to be Draco Malfoy?

 Liam kissed her on the forehead and smiled gently. “Stay in your room and rest tonight. Your mother invited Draco and his mother over, but they all think you’re at a friend’s house.”

___________

 Blaise sat next to Draco while their mothers continued to chat, something they had been doing for over two hours so far. “I thought watching my sister snogging her boyfriend was annoying, then I had to come here and hear our mothers laughing for hours. Don’t you still have that extra broom so we can fly?”

 “Did you have to tell me that, mate? You know I still am in love with your sister.” Draco groaned as he looked toward the doors. “I do have the broom, but we aren’t discussing your sister anymore.”

 “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Let’s go fly while they talk.” Blaise smirked as he and Draco made their way outside. “Why are you still worried about my sister? You could always try to get Hermione Granger to give you a chance, we all know you fancy her, too.”

 Draco stopped in his tracks and glared at Blaise. “What is with you? My mother said the same thing! I never had a thing for Granger. Just because they have the same first name and are both good looking... but my heart is taken, and Granger won’t steal it from Mi.”

 Storming past Blaise, Draco crossed the lawn to the makeshift pitch in the backyard. Meanwhile, Blaise laughed at his friend, grabbing the spare broom and hopping on.

 “You talk a lot when you drink, Draco, remember back in fifth year? You started whining about my sister and then went on about how you’d love to move on with Granger.”

 “I never said that I promised her I would wait for you all to move back.” Draco stuck his nose up at Blaise and took off on his broomstick. As they flew around the pitch, his thoughts drifted back to the comparison between the two Hermiones. If he had not known any better, Draco would swear on his Gringotts vault that Granger was just his Mi, undercover. But Blaise would not lie to him; she had been in France this whole time.

They flew for an hour before their mothers called them down. Camilla smiled as both boys landed by them, brooms in their hands. “Blaise, it’s time to head home for dinner. I invited Narcissa and Draco to join us. Herms has plans with her friends, so it will be just us and your father.”

“What if I don’t want to, mother?” Draco whined, hating the fact that he would miss seeing Hermione.

Narcissa looked at her son and narrowed her eyes. “We will be polite and join them, just get cleaned up and we’ll all head over to the house together.”

Both boys dragged their feet as they entered the manor and headed to the showers. Clearly, neither one was looking forward to dealing with tonight. Camilla smiled knowingly as Narcissa handed her a letter that had just arrived. Opening the message, she scanned the contents and looked relieved. “Let's finish our drinks while they clean up.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In her memory, Pansy and Daphne are talking to Draco. She doesn't hear this obviously but it is an important plot point for later in the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Lovelies! It seems my muse is on an every two-week update schedule, I'm sorry for that! I hope you enjoy. I plan to try to make this a long story, so please stick around. I love all your reviews and kind words, they mean so much to me!! *Heart hands* to you
> 
>  
> 
> As always, love to my Beta and Alpha support team! HeartofAspen, thedarklordherself, CJRed, and MrBenzidrine. You ladies keep the muse happy!
> 
>  
> 
> I only own my imagination...

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   The group of four made it to the Zabini household. Noticing the Muggle neighbourhood, Narcissa looked shocked. "Why did you hide in the Muggle world? You could have been hurt during Death Eater attacks."

"We had wards around our house, though I can't go into further details yet. We did travel during the end of the war, visited our daughter in France." Camilla smiled as she opened the door and guided them inside. Making sure Hermione was gone first, she took them into the sitting room. "I'm going to check on dinner. Liam was making it while we were gone."

"Let me come with you, the boys can chat while I say hello to Liam." Narcissa followed her into the kitchen as Draco and Blaise laid back on the couch.

Blaise listened to make sure Hermione wasn't home, knowing she still did not know about Draco. "Are you ready to be Head Boy? I heard Granger got Head Girl." He smirked as Draco's ears turned pink.

Noticing a picture on the fireplace mantle, Draco stood up, walking over and grabbing it. "I remember this day. Your sister left the next week. She is so beautiful." He ran his finger over the picture and sighed sadly.

"You're avoiding answering me, which just proves you do have a thing for Granger." Blaise smirked as his friend huffed and sat back down in the nearest chair.

"Shut it, Blaise." Draco watched the door, hoping she would come home early. "Fine, you arsehole. Breathe a word of it to anyone and I will kill you. I don't want your sister to find out."

Blaise tensed as he heard a door opening upstairs, sweat beading on his forehead. He had thought Hermione was at a friends house...

"Did you hear that?"

Looking toward the stairs, Blaise's eyebrows furrowed. "Her boyfriend must have stayed, he does that sometimes. I did tell them not to shag where I would be sitting." He laughed as Draco looked furious. "About this Granger problem, I will keep quiet. Funny how they aren't that different, just a few physical differences. I can see how you would fancy her."

Muttering to himself, Draco watched the stairs, secretly hoping this boyfriend would come down. There was no way he was better looking than himself. "What does having a thing for Granger matter? Both her and your sister are off limits to me. I'll probably have to settle for some pureblood witch I don't know. My mum would love to choose for me."

Blaise was surprised. He had never known Draco to give up once about his sister. "Are you feeling alright, mate? Did you just say you would let your mum pick for you?"

"She was talking to the Greengrass family the other day. Maybe they are trying to pick Astoria for me to wed. We would still be like brothers then." Draco shrugged as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. The thought of leaving his Mi behind hurt, but she apparently had a boyfriend and didn't remember him, which stung. It was time he backed up and thought about if it was still worth pining over a lost cause.

"You have been pining over my sister since we were little, so it's weird to hear you say that." Blaise's expression became dreamy as he thought of Daphne; they had been smitten with each other ever since he could remember. He was indeed in love with that witch. "I'm asking Daph to marry me before we finish our eighth year, so maybe."

Narcissa walked in the room first with Camilla following behind, a laugh on both their lips. "So, you boys hungry?" Narcissa queried. "Liam has made the most delicious food, come into the kitchen and eat with us."

"Blaise, your father wants your help setting the table. He said something about needing to speak with you about Hermione." Camilla smiled as she moved out of the way so her son could enter the kitchen. Then, turning to her guests, she amended, "Actually, let's give them a minute, how about we have a seat and wait."

* * *

When Blaise entered the kitchen, he noticed his father had already sat at the table. Pulling out a chair out, he relaxed into it. "What's wrong with Hermione? Mum said you had to speak with me."

"She had some memories return today when Ron was over. They upset her, and she is resting upstairs," Liam said. "Do not let Draco go upstairs in case she comes out."

"Can I go see her? I want to make sure she is okay," Blaise asked worriedly.

Liam nodded, but looked severe. "Don't ask her about it. If I find out you did, you will be in trouble." He watched as Blaise left the kitchen and headed up the stairs, unnoticed by the three in the living room.

Meanwhile, in the sitting area, Draco was starting to drift off as the mothers talked. He fell into a dream about Mi, her beautiful black and brown hair flowing in the wind. She was twirling around and laughing. In his state of drowsiness, she laughed maliciously, "Draco, you thought I would remember you? That is comical, French men are so much better than you."

Narcissa watched as her dozing son frowned. "He looks upset Should I wake him?"

"Cissy, let him have a nap. They should be calling us in soon to eat, I'm sure its nothing.," Camilla assured her as she comforted her friend. "He misses Hermione. Knowing she's back must be upsetting."

"He doesn't know about the papers we had drawn up." Narcissa looked concerned, remembering how Lucius had yelled at her that day to make such a decision without their son. "Do either of your two know?"

Camilla thought a moment before shaking her head. "No, they don't. Blaise doesn't know about the one with Ms Greengrass either, but I think they would be fine with it." She hoped her kids would forgive her when found out the truth.

Draco awoke to the sound of a kettle going off, the nap he had making him extra hungry. "Can we eat now?"

"Oh Draco, you're awake." Narcissa observed her son; he had seemed off all day. Perhaps it was the thought of Hermione that made him sad as of late. "Blaise should be out any minute to come get us."

* * *

Blaise knocked on Hermione's door, hoping she would answer. "Herms, it's me. Can I come in?"

Hermione looked at her door and sighed. She couldn't tell Blaise what had happened yet. "Only you."

When he opened it, Blaise saw Hermione sitting up on her bed. She had pictures that their father had given to her spread over her sheets. He noted a picture of the three of them put off to the side. "Are you okay?"

"No, I saw a disturbing memory and now it's all I can think about. Who is this? He's haunting my dreams now, but his name is never mentioned." Hermione handed him the picture she had put to the side. She had to act like Draco was still unknown to her.

"You have to remember on your own, I told you that before. If you're that upset about a memory of him, I think it's best he remains a mystery. I don't want to see you this upset again." Blaise sat next to her and looked over the pictures. They'd had some fun times as children, but now he was just glad to have his twin back. Holding up and a picture of the two of them hanging upside down on their brooms, he asked, "Remember this?"

Hermione grimaced as she closed her eyes, the memory shooting to the front of her mind. "Yes, dad and mum thought it would be funny to scare us. I always wondered why I was scared of brooms in first year. It only made you love them more, you big-shot Quidditch player."

Laughing, Blaise put the picture down. "I made them do it over and over again, and you laughed along with me. It was the time-" He stopped mid-sentence as he remembered that day, the day she fell from the broom.

_Hermione was flying fast through the air, with Draco catching up quick. "Draco, I'm still faster than you, even if you got a new broom," she called over her shoulder, grinning as they flew faster._

" _I'm only letting you win because you're my girlfriend, ask Blaise." Draco smirked as the wind blew through his hair._

_Blaise, who was following next to Draco, snorted. "You can tell yourself that mate, but she is a better flier than you are."_

" _You're only saying that because she's your sister. I could definitely beat her if I tried." Draco tightened his jaw as he tried to go faster. She couldn't beat him, his father would never let him live it down._

_She turned around and looked at him, a grin on her face. "Oh, so you're letting me win because you love me? Well, then I love you, too."_

_Hermione blew Draco a kiss before turning her head back around and screaming as she flew into a tree and fell to the ground, knocking herself unconscious._

_Blaise and Draco flew quickly to the ground and ran to Hermione, yelling for Camilla and Liam to come out of the house..._

Shaking his head to try forgetting the image of his sister bleeding on the ground, Blaise picked up a new picture. "It was the time you fell from a broom that made you afraid. You don't remember because you were knocked out and never could remember what really happened." He looked at the picture in his hand and smiled. "Look, Pansy and you as babies. She is going to be so upset when she realises who you are. You two were close like sisters back before you left."

"Good thing I don't remember that, mum never told me about it either. Just said 'I guess you aren't a flier'." Hermione took the picture from his hands and laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on her face. She thinks I'm in France, too?"

"Yes, and that you were too good to write to her. We told her that you couldn't owl her due to the school being strict about things like that." He pointed to a picture of the two of them playing with their parents' wands. No one had ever found out they had been practising magic a year before their own wands were chosen.

Picking up another photograph, Hermione shrieked as she looked at how atrocious her hair looked in it. "What did you do to me? My hair is huge and green!"

The image showed Blaise shooting a spell at Hermione and her hair bloating up while turning puke-green. As the picture-Hermione ran after Blaise, the real one laughed. "It was a glamour charm, I had been practising so I could look like I was sick to scare you one day."

"Not funny, Blay, you know I had one on for years. Do you think I will look that different?" Hermione bit her lip as she looked down in thought. The image of her younger self with brown hair and black highlights came back to her. Her eyes were different too, or so she thought-more of a honey colour than chocolate brown.

"You honestly only have a different hair and eye colour, that's all they changed. I'm sure that's when everyone who knew you will recognise you. Your personality even stayed the same, since you were a bookworm as a child too. I remember we would always pick on you about it. I'm sure you remember that." Blaise grinned as she rolled her eyes, seeing her starting to feel better was the most important thing.

She ran her finger through her hair and grimaced. "The volume of my hair didn't change much, at least it doesn't frizz so high anymore." A thought ran through her mind and made her smirk. "Malfoy can't make fun of my hair anymore, since it isn't as curly."

Inwardly, she also thought he would be shocked to see that the girl he had made fun of for seven years was actually someone he thought was in France all along.

A sad smile formed on Blaise's face. His friend would be devastated. "It will be a shock for sure, but please understand Draco is my best mate. I will be the one who has to deal with his outrage."

"Why would he be mad? He never knew you had a sister." Hermione was hoping Blaise would just tell her the truth and stop trying to protect her.

"That's why he would be. Had he known you were my sister, he would've kept quiet about you and just made fun of your friends. Us Slytherins are loyal to those we care about," Blaise said quietly, saddened at the thought of how he had hurt more than just his sister when he had allowed all of it to happen.

She held his hand, smiling. "I know you meant well, Blaise, and over this month I have gotten to know my twin again. Knowing you did what you thought would protect me, was all that mattered. Besides, you know better than to ever do it again, or you will regret it."

Agreeing to meet up again after their guests had departed, Blaise left the room content. His sister still did not remember Draco, and she had forgiven him. Making his way downstairs, he hoped things wouldn't take a wrong turn come September first. Heading toward the kitchen, he heard his name being called.

"Where have you been?" Draco demanded. "I want to eat, and we had to wait for you." He glared at Blaise as his stomach rumbled. If he had to listen to one more conversation about how they could redesign the manor, he would scream.

Blaise sniggered as he walked toward the kitchen. "Come and eat, everyone."

Draco ran into the kitchen to get away from the two women chatting by the fireplace. "What took you so long? And why did you come from upstairs?"

"I asked him to check on something." Liam placed a plate of sandwiches on the table and smiled at them. He knew that when Hermione's door could be heard shutting upstairs, some excuse would have to be made. "His sister is sick and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Remember what I told you, Draco, leave her alone." Blaise narrowed his eyes when Draco made a rude hand gesture at him.

"Boys, enough." Liam raised his voice before watching the two mumble under their breaths. "Where are your mothers? I want to eat."

Camilla and Narcissa walked in, looking concerned as they glanced at their children. "What did they do now, Liam?"

Blaise put his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything wrong, mum. I only told Draco to not bother Hermione."

"I wasn't going to bother Mi, you already told me she doesn't remember me." Draco glared at him before grabbing a sandwich and taking an angry bite.

"He's right, Draco. She wasn't okay after we left, so we sent her to France to forget about you." Camilla looked sadly at him before continuing, "Being home is bringing back memories from her childhood, and I don't want you to confront her until she's ready."

Narcissa walked toward Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, dragon. I already talked to them about you two, just give her some time. After all, she'll be in the same year as you at Hogwarts. You have plenty of time."

" _Or_ you could talk to Granger and finally tell her how you feel," Blaise said under his breath, smirking when Draco's ears turned red.

Just as Draco was about to retort, a whistling sound erupted in the kitchen. They all looked over and saw Liam, red-faced with anger, holding his wand toward the ceiling. Silence filled the kitchen as both Blaise and Draco hung their heads. "I said enough. We will eat in silence if you two can't stop. Camilla, Cissy, please be seated, and the boys will serve you."

After a tense meal, the group of five split into two groups. Draco and Blaise hurried outside to get away from their parents. As they passed Hermione's window, Draco paused and sighed dramatically. He wanted to knock on it somehow, just to see her face. 'Maybe I can throw a rock,' he thought desperately.

* * *

The next morning, Blaise planned to wake Hermione up with breakfast in bed, concerned that she might still be upset about last night. When he opened her door, he found her already sitting up in bed, reading. "Breakfast?"

Hermione looked up from her book and grinned. "Only if it is to make up for Malfoy staring at my window when you two were outside? I couldn't look out my window until they left, just in case." She patted the bed next to her and smiled.

"I told him not to, I was able to distract Draco before he saw you though." Blaise pouted as he bit a piece of bacon. "Do you forgive me for not having his leash when we went outside?"

Snorting with laughter, she threw a piece of toast at his head. "Of course I forgive you, I don't think anyone could keep a leash on that one."

Blaise looked thoughtful a moment before laughing, thinking to himself that only Hermione could have kept Draco on a leash, except she would never remember that memory. "Could you imagine, someone able to shut him up? I would pay them galleons just to give me some relief."

"So who made this? I know you don't like to cook." Hermione took a bite of her eggs and groaned in delight.

"Mum did, she saw me trying and saved the day. I had to explain to her what happened, so I got some sympathy help." Blaise grinned as he helped her eat the rest of the food.

She narrowed her eyes before snatching her plate away and laughing. They talked about how pathetic Draco sounded when Blaise yelled at him for trying to look at her. Neither could stay upset with the other for too long.


End file.
